


hugs and kisses

by jugnwoo (honeybliss)



Series: jaeyong drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i dont even know, just jaeyong being the ball of fluff they are, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybliss/pseuds/jugnwoo
Summary: jaehyun need hugs. and maybe kisses.





	hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic here.... hope you’ll enjoy it though. not beta-ed or proofread-ed.

jaehyun is really close to bang his head to the nearest wall he could find. his head is full of stuffs that he needs to do and on top of that, he has a major test that would affect his whole grade if he failed at it. he hasnt touch his book at all.

johnny, being the useless friend he is, commented how jaehyuns face looks like he just lose all of his brain cells and how his hair looks like it just got _tornado-ed_. not being able to stand all of these shits, jaehyun decided to go to taeyong’s house, thinking that his boyfriend would help him on studying.

he’s wrong.

when he arrived there, however, both yuta and sicheng are there, which means he is fucked because yuta and sicheng would bother him to death. he was, again, really close to bang his head on the wall seeing the two of them in taeyong’s apartment.

_fucking devils._

he really needs to consider asking taeyong to move in with him. johnny? well he can just kick him out.

but then, taeyong, somehow, managed to kick both yuta and sicheng out from his apartment, without them saying anything.

thank god and the heavens above. he can peacefully study (and cuddle) with the love of his life now.

“johnny told me that youre having a really rough day today.”

“yeah i do. can i have cuddles and hugs and kisses please i was really close to jump off a cliff before. so, hugs?” asked jaehyun with his arms, opening.

without saying anything, taeyong went in immediately into jaehyun’s arms and kisses both of his cheeks and lips.

jaehyun felt his stomach doing a backflip. god, after all these years, he is still whipped for the older guy.

taeyong ruffled jaehyun’s hair, “whatever you’re going through right now, always remember that I’m always beside you and will always help you on things that you could not do.”

taeyong smiled and kissed his cheek, then left to grab some food on the kitchen. “im guessing you’re hungry right? since its lunch time. ill cook you some food. just go sit there and wait.”

jaehyun’s heart size increased 10 times bigger seeing taeyong’s smile. he is indeed, lucky, to have taeyong as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! comments and criticisms are much accepted!


End file.
